Mind Works
by black-matter-phoenix
Summary: 2 girls are transported to the beyblade world from our world, but can they get back? What is it taht they see which the bladebreakers can't? and what happens when they find the truth, are they dead or alive?


**Summary: A girl from the real world is taken from in front of her TV into the world of beyblade. What will happen to her, what's her purpose there and why, why did she turn into an anime character! Will she ever want to go back home, can she? Or, is this really destined to just be a dream? The only one way to find out is to read! Inspired by sitting in front of the TV at 1.10am watching beyblade cuz I can't sleep, but this character isn't me, don't worry!**

**BMP: what made me write this is even odd to me...could just be the pressure of exams getting to me, tis all **

**Tala: so..what series then?**

**BMP: does not compute**

**Tala: sighs- series 2 based then!**

**BMP: oh, why then!**

**Tala: cuz then I'm not in the fic...for now -evil laugh-**

**Magical television set.**

Reiko sat there in front of the TV. She was 14 and couldn't sleep a wink. One thing which we all have in common though with this girl is...we're all beyblade fans! "Sweet! Go get'em, Tyson! Beat that Darryl kid!" She whispered, smiling when his blade was booted from the staduim.

It was 4am at the moment, and this was the last episode of the night. She wished that Toonami (GD: hisses at evil channel- gits) would show more episodes, like when their sister channel, Cartoon Nextwork had a weekend of it every so often, which she watched.

The ending music finished,making her sigh in annoyence. "Don't end! NOOOO!" She cried, realising she had to go to school in four and a half hours, and hadn't slept at all. Moving towards the TV, she turned off the screen and went to her room, hurrying when she heard her mother moaning something in her sleep about lights and the TV.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Reiko! Get down here NOW! Feed these bloody cats now!"

"I'm COMING!" She retorted back to her mother as she came back down, lucky beyblade in her pocket. She and a friend of hers, Rachel, battled a bit together though their parents and other friends would pick on them and say to grow out of their stupid anime phase. Both would tell them to stuff it and buy all the manga, anime and so on all they wanted, as they loved the series and reasoned by saying how older people then them watch it.

A knock on the door caught Reiko and she opened it to reveal none other then Rachel. "How you doing then?" She asked, smiling down at the shorter of the two. Rachel had black hair with deep brown eyes and a slim and sleek figure. Her skin was tanned and this matched well with their pastelish purple jumper and black trousers. She wanted to try and become an athelte runner or gymnastic.

"I'm fine, Rachel. tired though...up last night watching-"

"anime? How could I guess. Got the new Naruto manga in town, gonna get the next issue later!"

"Sweet! Hope they have Case Closed, and of course our favourite!" Reiko smiled wider, moving her red hair away from her blue eyes. She had pale and pastyish skin, looking a little anemic at times. her build was a little more plumper then Rachels, but she wasn't fat. Skinny, but not so she'd snap like a twig. Both walked off to school, smiling and humming away the tunes they loved.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The school day passed quickly with the usual rubbish. Mr Barret took away some slags MP3, the group of twats who threw stuff at people were yelled out for well, throwing stuff and the year 11's ran around in a pair of boxers with paper masks screaming unaudioable crap at the other students.

Both girls returned home, Reiko laying down in her blue room, her anime posters and game mags led everywhere with a heap of clothes in the corner of the room. Both girls sat down to read thei manga, talking about it after and swapping.

"Ok, I must be off then...got some stuff to load onto my fanfiction account," Rachel sighed, she hadn't been getting many reviews lately, but had been dishing them out. "Ok, I'll update tonight and read. Just don't kill Nashima!"

"I won't...or WILL I? Hehe, the look on your face...bye!"

"Bye!" Reiko called, moving her red hair back again. She sighed and walked to the computer, turning it on and reading some messages.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

The living room was silent as she crept down and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched on the TV, cranking down the volume. As she watched the end of some random show, she smiled when the next programme started. Singing a little along to the theme music, she smiled when it started.

She watched the episode in awe, but couldn't hear the volume so she neared it more. She was right in front of the TV when something strange happened. Little sparks were coming from it. "What the heck?" She placed her hand on the screen but, it phased through.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"What the hell is that!" Tyson screeched, moving away like the others as an alien looking hand phased from nowhere. Hilary screaming and hid behind the hospital bed (_Bring me Dranzer!_ episode) while everyone else stared in awe, shock and fear.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Reiko screamed as the sparks engulfed her and she fell into the TV, and that is when time stopped. She opened her eyes and looked down at herself, her body...it had changed!

Her outfit was also different. She was wearing her pj's before hand and now, now she was wearing black jeans and a red T-shirt, gray and black trainers and gloves to boot. And her lucky blade, where was it? She scrambled to search for it but it wasn't anywhere.

A glowing white light at the bottom of the area she floated in shone brightly. "Come this way..." it called. She followed it down, and through the light. Next thing she knew, she was laying upon the floor. Looking up, she stared into the eyes of-

"Ohmygosh!" It's you! The Bladebreakers!" Reiko screamed in happiness as she stood up, smiling and jumping up and down. Max turned to Rei who looked at Kai, whom backed away a little. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny looked at each other, blinking a little. "W-Who are you?" Tyson stammered, as did everyone else in the room.

Reiko turned and grinned. "I'm Reiko, and I know you're Tyson Granger! And that's Rei Kon, Max Tate, Kai Hiwatari, Hilary Tatibama (is that it?) and Kenny, aka The Cheif! I can't belive I'm here though! Wait 'til Rachel hears that I'm in a real anime programme!" She leaped up and down, giggling while the others stared at her in disbeilf. "This isn't a programme you know. This is real life!" Max stated, trying to calm down the over-excited girl. She nodded but then giggled again but stopped dead at what was in front of her.

A black wolf with three tails and four red eyes stared back at her, blood dripping around its jaw. _'What is a dead-girl like you talking about? You are insane, aren't you Reiko Evans? This is no show, it is life...or your heaven. But that'll change soon...when you find out the truth about what you are...' _The wolf smirked and disappeared, leaving the red head in a state of shock. What did he mean by 'dead girl'? She wasn't dead, she just fell into this world, that was all.

**BMP: this is an odd ficcy, very strange. I have a few ideas, but one makes me sad so I don't know if I'll use it, well it's for the end anyways. Well, hope you like as it's random and all!**

_**Chapter 2: Reiko gets her bitbeast and joins the team.**_

**A little sneak peak at what the chapter's about! R and R please.**


End file.
